


Weight of the World

by Kolbs



Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolbs/pseuds/Kolbs
Summary: Grayson’s worried
Relationships: Grayson Dolan & Ethan Dolan
Kudos: 13





	Weight of the World

The day before Grayson had let Ethan stay in bed all day, his brother had been extremely down lately which worried Gray to no end. The worry skyrocketed yesterday when he went to wake Ethan up and Ethan told him with red rimmed eyes that he literally had no energy to get out of bed then turned around and ignored any other attempts to rouse him. Grayson had stayed home and checked on him periodically throughout the day bringing food which Ethan barely ate.

Today was going to be a different story though, Grayson walked in to E’s room and shook his slumbering form, “Yo, E get up we are going surfing! I made breakfast it’s on the table.”

Ethan sleepily stared up at Grayson, “Not hungry, you go, will catch up with you later,” he went to roll back over and groaned when a hand stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

“Nuh-uh, not happening, I let you lay in bed all yesterday, its not happening again, it was a one and done, now get up and get ready,” Grayson sternly told Ethan. 

“Gray, seriously go, have fun, I will get up when you come back,” 

“Can I be completely honest with you, E?” 

Ethan sighed and laid his head on the pillow staring at the ceiling, “Aren’t you always?”

“I’m really worried about you and I don’t really want to let you out of my sight right now,”

“Grayson, I’m fine and I will still be fine a couple hours from now when you come back, promise,” 

“See you’re saying those words and I would probably believe you if your tweets and how you’ve been acting lately weren’t telling a completely different story,”

“Gray, I don’t want to go to surfing,”

“Fine, we won’t surf then but you’re getting out of bed, eating something, getting changed and we are getting out of the house for a bit so hop to you have twenty minutes to meet me in the kitchen before I drag you out which from past experience you know I will,” Grayson said as he pulled the covers off of him and put it on the opposite side of the room flicking the light on on his way by as he reached the doorway he turned back around to see Ethan glaring at him from where he laid in bed.

He walked back and leaned down in a squat at Ethan’s eye level and waited for him to meet his gaze.

“Seriously, E, you’re scaring the shit out of me and I know the weight of the world feels like it’s on your shoulders right now and the last thing you want to do is get out of this bed but I need you to, ok? I need my twin brother not in this bed but out in the real world with me like it’s always been, ok? And it might be hard for you and I get that but please please please do this for me?”  
Ethan stared in to Grayson’s eyes contemplating what his next move would be, the desire to stay in bed and hide was great but seeing the pleading Grayson’s eyes combined with his inability to ever say no to his brother won out in the end, he held out his hand for Gray to help him up.  
Gray pulled him up and gave him a big bear hug which Ethan melted in to, he still was apprehensive about going out but knowing it was with his twin, he could conquer anything. 

“Ok, Gray, let’s go surfing.”


End file.
